Ceramic matrix composite (CMC) components are being developed for use in aerospace and industrial gas turbine engine applications. As known, these CMC components need to be attached to an underlying engine support structure. Various attachment methods have been utilized to attach CMC components, such as combustor liners and nozzle seals for example, to underlying metal engine structures.
In one example, a “T” Joint is formed as part of the CMC component itself. The CMC component is formed to include an integrally extending protrusion that serves as an attachment leg to connect to the metal support structure. One disadvantage with this type of attachment is the low through-thickness and interlaminar properties of the CMC, such as through-thickness tensile strength and interlaminar shear strength.
In another example, a CMC fastener is used to connect the CMC component to the metal support structure. The CMC fastener is machined from a flat CMC panel and is inserted into an opening formed within the CMC component to secure the component to the metal support structure. Disadvantages with this configuration include leakage around the fastener head, processing expenses, and difficulty in controlling tolerances between the fastener and the fastener opening. Rounded braided fasteners have also been used instead of the flat panel fasteners but experience similar difficulties.